Fucking wedding
by IzzieC
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille de 25 ans qui réussit déjà dans la vie. Les seules choses qui lui manquent sont l'amour et la passion. Après une rencontre passionnelle avec Edward, elle va être amenée à le revoir, mais dans une situation moins agréable ... ALL HUMAN.
1. Prologue

Personnages appartenant à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Prologue

Je me retrouvais pour une énième fois, seule, un samedi soir, à pleurer devant ces foutus films à l'eau de rose sur mon canapé. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Que dirait ma famille ou mes amis s'ils me voyaient comme ça ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse : pathétique. J'étais pathétique. J'avais tout réussi dans la vie. J'étais la plus célèbre des organisatrices de mariage de Etats-Unis, je vivais dans une belle villa bordant la plage de Los Angeles, j'avais des amis géniaux. Une seule chose me manquait, l'amour. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait chez moi. Étais-je trop exigeante ou trop intimidante ? Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce quelque chose provenait de mon physique, Emmett -mon meilleur ami- me le prouvait dès que l'envie nous prenait. Pour ma beauté je pouvais dire merci à mes parents, j'avais hérité d'une magnifique et longue chevelure brune -m'arrivant au niveau des reins-, d'une paire d'yeux noisettes, de traits lisses et d'une peau merveilleusement douce. Et grâce à mes quarante kilomètres de footing tous les matins j'avais un corps sublime. Fatiguée, mais surtout lassée, de la dixième scène de baisers de ce film j'éteignis la télévision. J'avançais vers ma baie vitrée, qui prenait tout un mur et faisait face à la mer, la vue était magnifique. La mer était calme, voir les vagues caresser tendrement le sable avait un effet relaxant. Puis je regardais mon reflet, mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mes yeux gonflés et rougis suivaient parfaitement avec mes joues rosies. Je ressemblais à une folle. Mais à la vue de mon pyjama -une nuisette blanche transparente et une petite culotte en dentelle de la même couleur-, on pouvait sans doute penser que l'état de mes cheveux et de mes joues étaient dû à une nuit de folie, et celui de mes yeux à un manque évident de sommeil. Je ris de mon apparence ridicule. Des aboiements interrompirent mon seul moment de non-déprime de la journée. Je sortis donc de ma villa et constatai avec effarement qu'un homme, dos à moi, s'amusait avec mon chien. Que faisait-il ici ? N'avait-il pas remarqué le panneau « Propriété privée » ?

_**Jake, aux pieds, tout de suite**, sifflai-je

Mon énorme labrador obéit de suite et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en baissant la tête. L'homme s'était retourné pour suivre mon chien du regard, j'en profitais alors pour le détailler. Il portait une porte de basket sortie récemment, un bermuda noir et un marcel blanc, rendu transparent à certains endroits -comme entre ses pectoraux- à cause de la sueur. Un sportif, intéressant. Je reportais mon regard sur ses bras dénudés, ses biceps étaient assez musclés pour qu'on puisse voir la forme de ses muscles, ses avant-bras étaient ni trop fins ni trop musclés, et ses mains étaient magnifiques. J'imaginais ses mains posées sur ma taille de guêpe ou même ailleurs, cela devait être purement jouissif. Virant mes pensées très peu catholiques de mon esprit, je repris mon inspection. Je levais mes yeux vers son visage. Ses lèvres roses étirées en un sourire semblaient appeler les miennes, son nez parfaitement droit était magnifiquement placé sur son visage, puis ses yeux étaient parfaits. Ils étaient verts avec un petit reflet doré et une drôle de lueur dansait au fond, magiques. Je passais rapidement mon regard sur ses cheveux bronzes, ébouriffés, qui donnaient envie de passer ses mains dedans, encore et encore. Je revins rapidement vers son regard, irrémédiablement attirée par ses orbes vertes. Cette fois-ci ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je fus une nouvelle fois frappée par leur beauté. En voyant le sourire fier qu'il affichait, visiblement fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je revenais sur Terre et mon esprit se réveilla.

_**Que faites-vous ici ? C'est une propriété privée**, sifflai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine

_**Je courrais quand votre chien m'a tiré par ici pour jouer, en tirant sur mon mollet**, tout en disant ça il me montrait la marque que Jake avait laissé sur sa jambe. **Sur ce, bonne soirée mademoiselle**, dit-il en amorçant un départ

Il allait partir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, il fallait que je l'ai.

_**Attendez**, criai-je.

_**Oui** **?,** il se retourna

_**Venez boire un verre à l'intérieur pour vous rafraichir et pour m'excuser du comportement de mon chien**, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers ma maison.

Quelle excuse bidon. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il me suive. Un type de ce genre est aussi rare que d'apercevoir la comète de Halley. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour l'apercevoir marchant en nonchalance derrière moi, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Je sentis son regard sur mes fesses, ce qui chauffa doucement mon bas ventre et me procura des frissons. J'entrais dans la maison mais laissai la porte ouverte pour qu'il entre à son tour. J'entrais dans la cuisine quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, me provoquant un petit sursaut. Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir pour le voir entrer dans la cuisine et s'installer sur une chaise du comptoir.

_**Que voulez-vous boire ?**

_**Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît**, susurra-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas

Je me retournais rapidement pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive mes joues rougissantes. J'étais de nature timide habituellement mais avec lui j'avais envie de me montrer provocante. J'ouvris le frigo, et me penchai avec exagération pour attraper le carton de jus. Je refermais le frigo et me dirigeais vers l'un des placards. Les verres étant placés assez haut, j'étais dans l'obligation de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper un. Je sentis ma nuisette remonter légèrement lui offrant une vue parfaite sur mes fesses. J'arrivais à l'attraper juste au moment où je l'entendis se lever, probablement pour venir m'aider. Je remplis rapidement le verre et me retournais pour lui donner. Il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, ses yeux étaient légèrement noircis alors qu'il me détaillait à nouveau. Il attrapa son verre et me sourit.

_**Merci euh .. ?**

_**Bella**, soufflai-je en le regardant dans les yeux

_**Merci Bella**, murmura-t-il avant de boire son verre d'une traite

Il s'approcha de moi provocant une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Il s'arrêta à dix centimètres de moi et tendit son bras sur le côté pour poser son verre dans l'évier. Alors qu'il allait se reculer, Jake le bouscula et le fit atterrir contre moi. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé mon chien ! Nos yeux étaient accroché l'un à l'autre. En sentant une bosse contre mon bas-ventre je décidai de prendre les devants.

_**Quel est ton nom ?**, susurrai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur

_**Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?**, me demanda-t-il sur le même ton

_**Pour savoir quel nom je devrais prononcer quand je gémirais pour toi**, déclarai-je en m'étonnant moi-même

Je vis ses yeux noircirent davantage avant de me sentir plaquer contre le comptoir. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes pour un baiser fiévreux et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je sentis son érection grandir contre moi alors que je frottais mon bassin contre le sien.

_**Edward**, souffla-t-il avant de m'agripper par les fesses et m'installer assise sur le comptoir

* * *

J'espère grandement que ce petit prologue vous aura plu

J'essayerais de poster le premier chapitre assez vite, bisous.


	2. Chapter 1

Personnage de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je l'ai posté sans qu'il ait été relu par moi et ma Beta.

Bonne lecture mes loulous 3

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Je sentais les rayons du soleil chauffer doucement ma peau alors que je commençais à me réveiller. Après m'être doucement habituée à la lueur du jour j'ouvris pleinement les yeux. Je soupirais de béatitude en constatant que je n'avais jamais passé une meilleure nuit que celle-ci. Bien évidemment je me doutais que c'était grâce au dieu grec avec qui j'avais fait l'amour jusqu'à plus de quatre heures de matin. Je savais pertinemment que quand j'ouvrirais les yeux il ne serait plus là, je l'avais senti partir quelques heures plus tôt après m'avoir embrassé l'épaule. Et puis nous nous étions mis d'accord.

_**« _Bella, je ne suis pas du genre à..., **avait-il commencé alors que je lui retirai son marcel_

_**_Juste une nuit. Amène-moi au septième ciel cette seule et unique nuit, **lui avais-je soufflé en agrippant sa nuque et en piégeant sa taille avec mes jambes** »**_

Et effectivement il m'avait envoyée au septième ciel, au moins cinq ou six fois. J'avais eu plus d'orgasme cette nuit que ces trois dernières années. De bonne humeur, je décidai d'oublier mon petit footing matinal, j'avais fait assez fait assez de sport cette nuit pour m'éviter d'aller courir. En route pour la salle de bain je croisais ma magnifique nuisette blanche, totalement déchirée. Même si ça m'avait énormément excitée sur le coup, c'était ma nuisette préférée et j'allais la regretter. J'entrais dans la cabine de douche et me détendis davantage en sentant l'eau chaude glissait sur mes muscles. Soudain je rougis violemment en voyant les traces de mes mains sur la paroi vitrée de la douche, des images de notre nuit remontant dans mon esprit. Après m'être rapidement lavée, je décidai de m'habiller légèrement. J'enfilai une robe bustier bleu et une culotte en dentelle blanche. J'allais dans la cuisine et bus rapidement mon café.

Ma meilleure amie, Alice Cullen m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit café sur la digue. Apparemment elle m'avait trouvée des clients qui étaient impatients de me rencontrer, elle ne m'avait pas donné d'autre précision. J'avais rencontré Alice peu après mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis, j'étais originaire du Canada. C'est elle qui m'avait encouragé à percer dans son métier et de me mettre à mon propre nom. C'était une vraie pile électrique et une vraie mordue de mode, elle en avait d'ailleurs fait son métier. Elle était une célèbre et merveilleuse styliste. La plus grande partie de ma garde-robe avait été confectionnée par elle. Elle était aussi très belle, elle était petite certes mais magnifique. Elle mesurait un mètre cinquante cinq et était assez menue. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était parfaite selon moi.

Après à peine cinq minutes de marche je la retrouvais, assise à la terrasse, draguant le pauvre petit serveur qui tentait vainement de lui résister. Il était assez mignon. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, assez musclé, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la mâchoire et des yeux verts captivants. Alice était ce qu'on appelle une croqueuse d'hommes et je plaignais ce pauvre jeune homme s'il venait à tomber dans ses filets. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens, manquant même d'assommer le pauvre serveur. Je m'installai en face d'elle et commandai un jus d'orange très frais. L'homme partit quelques minutes et revint avec notre commande. Quand il se pencha vers Alice pour déposer sa boisson, celle-ci déplia et replia ses jambes exagérément faisant remonter sa robe. Le pauvre écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à l'intérieur du café sous les rires de mon amie.

« _**Ne traumatise pas ce pauvre serveur**, avais-je rit en le voyant partir

_******Il s'appelle Jasper****, souffla mon amie. ********Je veux faire plein de choses avec lui mais pas le traumatiser****, avait-elle préciser alors que de l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux »**

**Le pauvre, il était dans un sérieux pétrin. Si Alice Cullen avait décidé de l'avoir dans son lit, elle l'aurait quoi qu'il puisse arriver.**

**« _********Dis-moi, tu as l'air particulièrement en forme et enjouée ce matin !**

**_********Je ne vois pas en quoi mon attitude change de celle de d'habitude****, mentis-je en plongeant mon nez dans mon verre de Coca-Cola**

**_********Primo, le magnifique sourire qui ne quitte pas tes lèvres. Secundo, les petites étoiles qui brillent dans tes yeux. Et finalement le magnifique suçon que tu as dans le cou****, me déballa-t-elle alors que son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté »**

**Pour vérifier ce qu'elle me disait j'attrapai le miroir qu'elle avait sorti de son sac, et effectivement un énorme suçon décorait mon cou. Il était tellement bien fait qu'il tiendrait au moins une semaine, ou plus. À quel moment avait-il pu me marquer sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Avant, après ou pendant ? Tout en lui rendant son miroir, je tentais de l'ignorer un maximum alors qu'elle me demandait l'identité de mon amant.**

**« _********EDWARD****, s'écria Alice en s'élançant vers quelqu'un derrière moi »**

**Je m'étais immédiatement redressée, paniquée. Je tentais de me calmer me disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Ce n'était pas le seul Edward sur cette planète, et encore moins aux Etats-Unis. Je collai un sourire commercial sur mes lèvres, après tout Alice voulait me présenter de nouveaux clients, puis je me retournai. Mon sourire disparu rapidement quand je découvris de merveilleux yeux verts écarquillés sous le choc. Il était face à moi. Sa taille était entourée du bras gauche d'Alice qui me regardait aux anges et sa main gauche était accrochée à celle du blonde décolorée. Je préférais ne pas trop m'attarder sur eux et vissai mon regard à celui d'Alice.**

**« _********Je te présente mon grand frère, Edward****, sourit-elle alors que je serrais sa main. ********Et sa .. fiancée, Tanya Denali****, cracha-t-elle presque. »**

**Alice n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer sa future belle sœur. Je passai outre tout ça, reprenant un tant soit peu de professionnalisme, je les invitai à s'asseoir à notre table. Étonnamment, Edward se plaça à ma droite ainsi à la gauche d'Alice alors que sa fiancée se trouvait face à lui -la table étant circulaire, nous nous retrouvions tous entourés-. Je sortis mon calepin de mon sac et commençai par marquer les noms des deux futurs époux. EDWARD CULLEN & TANYA DENALI. Heurk ! Rien que ça, me donnait la nausée.**

**« _********Bien. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella. Cela fait cinq ans que je travaille à mon compte en tant qu'organisatrice de mariage. Avez-vous des questions ? ****»**

**Je ne lui lançai pas un seul regard, je fixai soit Alice qui me souriait exagérément soit Tanya qui me regardait de haut. Encore une future mariée que je ne pourrais pas voir en peinture.**

**« _********Quels sont vos prix ?**** »**

**C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le prix, quel gougeât ! Je détestai ce genre de maris : ceux qui pensent plus à leur porte-feuille qu'à leur femme ou à la cérémonie.**

**« _********Tout d'abord le remboursement des frais tels que le traiteur, le fleuriste ou autres. Puis mes honoraires sont de vingts dollars de l'heure sachant les heures de travail par jour ou les jours de travail varient. Je suis disponible du lundi au samedi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le dimanche est mon jour de repos, déballai-je sans plus la facture vous sera livrée au retour de votre nuit de noces****, ajoutai-je »**

**Nuit de noces … Ça faisait un drôle d'effet de parler de ça avec l'homme avec qui vous avez atteint le septième ciel à de nombreuses reprises quelques heures auparavant. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en commençant à discuter avec sa sœur, qui semblait s'occuper de son costume.**

**« _********Pour la cérémonie,je voudrais que ….****, commença Tanya**

**_********Je vous arrête tout de suite mademoiselle Denali. Si je suis si réputée dans le métier, ce n'est pas parce que j'obéis aux seules exigences de la mariée, mais parce que je prends en compte les goûts des deux mariés et que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit la cérémonie rêvée des deux partenaires.**** »**

**Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents, fière et heureuse que j'ai remballé sa future belle-sœur. C'était sûre, elle ne l'aimait pas. Edward, quant à lui, se contenta de hocher de nouveau la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était magnifique.**

**_Stop ! Tu parles d'un potentiel client Bella ! Pas d'un homme qui va finir dans ton lit !_**

___Il y est déjà passé …_

___Chut !_

___Oui, oui … mais c'est pas parce que tu n'en parles pas, que tu n'y penseras pas …_

_Interrompant mon petit débat intérieur, je remarquai bien vite qu'Alice se retenait de rire alors que Tanya me foudroyait du regard en tapant du pied sur le sol. Je sentis quelque chose me caressait la cuisse, je tournai la tête vers Edward qui fixait exagérément sa petite sœur. J'enfonçai mes ongles sur le dos de sa main, ce qui le fit sursauter et grimacer de douleur._

_Namého ! Sa fiancée était en face de lui et il osait me tripoter sous la table. Quel salop !_

**_« __****__****Dans ce cas mon amour, pourquoi ne pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour organiser notre mariage ?****_, demanda Tanya en battant des cils devant son mari, impassible_**

**___****__****Je pense que ce serait dommage****_, souffla celui-ci en me dévisageant impoliment_**

**___****__****Et pourquoi ? Mademoiselle a-t-elle tant besoin de ton argent ?****_, demanda-t-elle froidement »_**

_Ce mariage était donc au frais de Monsieur. Encore aujourd'hui cela m'étonnait. Dans mon esprit les deux promis devaient financer le plus beau jour de leur vie. Pas seulement l'homme, c'était totalement machiste le fait qu'une femme soit entretenue par un homme. Je n'eus le temps de répondre que ma meilleure amie ouvrit la bouche._

**_« __****__****Elle n'a aucunement besoin de votre argent, elle possède une magnifique villa aux bords de la plage et est assez à l'aise financièrement pour ne pas travailler durant les deux années à venir****_, lança-t-elle, fière de moi ou plutôt d'avoir remballer la peau de vache. _****__****Puis effectivement ce serait dommage. Car seule Bella peut organiser le mariage de rêve, propre aux deux mariés. Tous les époux et épouses la recommandent auprès de leurs proches et lui envoient de leurs nouvelles chaque mois****_, continua-t-elle._**

**___****__****A moi de poursuivre Alice****_, lui souris-je. _****__****Une journaliste, Rosalie Hale, m'a contacté. Elle voulait à tout prix me suivre durant l'organisation de l'un des mariages pour faire l'article principal du ****____****Women's ****__****GoodLife****____*********__****. J'aurais aimé l'appeler pour le vôtre, mais puisque vous ne semblez pas intéresser par mon travail, je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps avec vous****_, déclarai-je diplomatiquement._**

**___****__****Stop !****_, cria Tanya alors que je me levais._****__**** Le ****____****WGL****__**** ? Sérieusement ?**

**___****__****Si elle te le dit****_, persifla ma petite pile électrique en levant les yeux au ciel »_**

**Je souris mi-amusée par le comportement d'Alice et mi-blasée par la réaction de Tanya en m'asseyant. Mais effectivement je comprenais la réaction de cette dernière leWomen's GoodLife était l'un des plus célèbres magasines féminins depuis près de trois ans. Ce n'était pas le premier à me faire une offre de ce genre, mais cette Rosalie m'avait impressionnée.**

_**« _**__******Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit et m'excuse sincèrement**__**, déclara-t-elle sans sincérité, ce qui fit ricaner Alice »**_

**Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres concernant le mariage. Je leur demandai les noms et numéros de téléphones des témoins ainsi que le leur pour convenir de rendez-vous afin de m'entretenir individuellement avec chacun d'eux. De temps en temps la main d'Edward se retrouvait sur ma cuisse sans raison apparente, à tel point que sa main était rouge et remplie de griffures en tout genre. Mais par moment sa main se faisait plus insistante et entreprenante alors que sa fiancée partait appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle apparaîtrait dans l'un des prochains numéros du fameux magasine.**

_**« _**__******Maintenant que la vipère est partie reprenons notre discussion de tout à l'heure ma belle**_**_, sourit ma meilleure amie en soulevant les sourcils de manière suggestive_**

_**_**__******Non Alice**_**_, criai-je, gênée._**

_**_**__******Je veux savoir quel homme t'a marqué !**__**, râla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine »**_

**Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège plus rouge que jamais alors que les deux Cullen semblait extrêmement amusés par ma réaction.**

_**« _**__******Il était si mauvais que ça ? Pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler ?**__**, lança-t-elle triste. »**_

**Je tenais ma vengeance envers Edward. Je soupirais exagérément de tristesse et baissai les yeux.**

_**« _**__******Oui, **__**soupirai-je.**__****** Trop rapide dans tous les sens du terme**__**, grimaçai-je. **__******Éjaculateur précoce en prime**__**, soufflai-je »**_

**J'étais fière de mon petit effet. Cullen serrait les poings et me fusillait du regard. Effectivement cette nuit avait été fabuleuse, mais jamais je ne lui avouerais, il en serait trop heureux.**

_**« _**__******Oh ma pauvre**__**, souffla Alice. **__******Mais pourquoi ce sourire béat tout à l'heure ?**__** »**_

**Et merde. Quelle excuse pourrais-je inventer ? Soudain je me rappelais d'un des derniers cadeaux en date de ma meilleure amie. La voilà ma solution !**

_**« _**__******On va dire que dorénavant je partage ton avis sur les jouets féminins**__**, soulignai-je d'un clin d'œil**_

_**_**__******Je te l'avais dit. Ce petit outil ne te laisse jamais en plan contrairement à certains hommes**__**, rit-elle »**_

**Je la suivis dans son hilarité, alors que je voyais Edward se fâcher davantage et sa fiancée ne pas revenir. Je décidai de me rendre aux WC, histoire de me rafraichir. Cette discussion avait été certes très distrayante, mais repenser à ma précédente nuit me faisait plus bouillir qu'autre chose. J'eus le temps d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes, qu'on me poussait dans l'une des cabines et verrouillait derrière moi. Je sentis mon dos heurter la porte et un corps -masculin de toute évidence- se coller contre le mien. Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux et découvrit ceux qui avaient hantés mes rêves durant toute la nuit. Quand sa bouche vint chercher la mienne je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à cette attaque. Ce mec allait me faire courir à ma perte. Je perdais totalement le contrôle en sa présence.**

_**« _**__******Ça m'a mit en colère que tu aies menti. Pourquoi tu as menti ?**__**, souffla-t-il contre mon cou**_

_**_**__******Qui te dit que j'ai menti ?**__**, réussis-je à articuler entre deux respirations »**_

**Je frissonnais sous les baisers qu'il déposait dans mon cou. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle, il le fallait.**

_**« _**__******Parce que je me souviens très bien des gémissements que tu poussais quand mes mains et ma bouche parcouraient ton corps, tout comme des cinq orgasmes que tu as eu qui te rendaient encore plus désirable**__**, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe d'oreille »**_

**J'allais mourir de combustion s'il continuait à me chuchoter ce genre de choses. Il reprit ma bouche en otage avant de repartir à la découverte de mon cou.**

_**« _**__******Isabella, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en ta compagnie. Tu deviens un problème, un merveilleux problème**__**, chuchota-t-il en collant mon front au sien**_

_**_**__******J'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème**__**, susurrai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien »**_

**Doucement je fis descendre ma main droite entre nous deux, allant à la rencontre de la bosse qui déformait son jean. Je le vis déglutir et fermer les yeux sous la rapide mais douce caresse qui lui infligeait mes doigts.**

_**« _**__******Laquelle ?**__**, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque »**_

**Je glissai ma bouche vers son oreille, en léchai rapidement son lobe avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :**

_**« _**__******Ta fiancée, Tanya **__**»**_

**Profitant qu'il soit sous le choc, je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortis sans un mot de la cabine des toilettes. J'avais gagné ! J'avais gardé le contrôle de mon corps, mais à quel prix. J'étais frustrée maintenant, super !**

**_T'avais qu'à te laisser faire ma belle … Tu peux n'en vouloir qu'à toi-même sur ce coup !_**

**_Il va se marier, et c'est un client !_**

**_Et alors ? Qui t'a dit de ne pas mélanger le plaisir et le travail ?_**

___Je ne serais jamais celle qui brisera un couple !_

_Je me dirigeais vers le bar. J'appelai le barman qui se retourna, qui n'était qu'autre que Jasper. Elle lui avait si peur que ça pour qu'il décide de s'occuper du bar plutôt que du service ?_

**_« __****__****Mon amie vous effraie tant que ça ?**

_**_**_**__****Pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire****_, se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son bas-ventre_**

**___****__****Je comprends mieux**_**, répondis-je en riant légèrement.**__****_**__****Mais petit conseil, résistez-lui encore, ça ne sera que meilleur après.**

_**_**__******Merci du conseil,**__** sourit-il**_

_**_**__******Emmett est là ?**_

_**_**__******Dans ce bureau, il téléphone à un fournisseur, vous voulez le voir ?**_

_**_**__******Allez simplement lui dire que Bella est à la terrasse et qu'elle est en plein code rouge**__**, soufflai-je »**_

**Je lui adressai un sourire avant de lui commander un Coca-Cola et de repartir à ma place. Edward était déjà revenu et essayait de ne pas montrer son énervement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, fière de mon effet. Je reprenais ma place et fus choquée -mais heureuse- de constater que Tanya n'était toujours pas revenue.**

_**« _**__******Votre fiancée n'est pas là ?**__**, demandai-je avec un faux sourire**_

_**_**__******Elle est partie rejoindre sa meilleure amie pour faire les magasins**__**, souffla-t-il**_

_**_**__******Comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'autre de ses journées**__**, grimaça Alice**_

_**_**__******Alice ne recommence pas avec ça !**__**, la gronda Edward »**_

**Alice ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Ça n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle faisait part de son opinion pour cette cruche, pardon, sa future belle-sœur. Un verre se posa devant moi, j'allais remercier le serveur avant que je ne sente des bras m'encercler et des lèvres m'embrasser le cou. Emmett.**

_**« _**__******Alors Princesse, on a besoin de son chevalier servant ?**__**, souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer des baisers sur mon épaule »**_

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler d'aise. Mais malheureusement un raclement de gorge vint me sortir de ma douce torture. Je ne retins pas un grognement de mécontentement en lançant un regard assassin à Edward, l'émetteur de ce bruit. Il se contenta de me sourire quand Emmett se détacha de moi. Salop. Il n'allait tout de même pas me faire le coup du « Si je dois être frustré, tu le seras aussi ! » ?**

_**« _**__******Cullen !**__** S'exclama mon meilleur ami**_

_**_**__******McCarty !**__** Lui répondit ce dernier. »**_

**Oh non. Ils se connaissent. Quelqu'un aurait une corde et un tabouret pour moi ?**

**_Demande à Jasper au pire …_**

**Emmett prit la place de Tanya et discuta avec mon nouveau pire ennemi pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Ne me prêtant aucune attention, tout comme Alice, qui était partie rejoindre Jasper qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Agacée, je finis par me lever, leur faisant remarquer ma présence. Je sortis une de mes cartes de visite et la glissa sur la table vers Edward.**

_**« _**__******Monsieur Cullen, contactez-moi dans la semaine pour qu'on convienne d'une date pour l'entretien**__**, dis-je sur un ton professionnel.**_

_**_**__******D'accord**__**.**_

_**_**__******Emmett, quant à toi, qui m'a totalement délaissé, je compte sur une visite nocturne pour arranger ça**__**, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue. »**_

**Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de me rendre mon baiser. Je fis un rapide signe de main à Alice et Jasper avant de prendre le large, toujours frustrée. La journée était passée vite, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.**

**Une heure plus tard j'avais le ventre plein, j'étais douchée et au lit. Je commençais à somnoler face à une émission totalement ennuyeuse quand un message vint me réveiller :**

**« Je ne pense qu'à toi et à ton corps. Tu me manques étrangement mon doux problème ... »**

* * *

***Women's Good Life (WGL) : magasine de mon invention totale.**

* * *

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et que les fautes ne vous ont pas dérangées.**

**J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible.**

**A vos Reviews les chéris 3**

**Bisous, Izzie Mat.**


End file.
